Karga
by Momosportif
Summary: Happy Birthday beloved Sarahfreak! This one's for you, babe! Featuring mini Daisya and Kanda and Tiedoll in a minisode of Daisya's cunning and impishness. There's a rhyme from a time not long in his past that gives him a little inspiration for some fun. :


In honor of the Aussie with the mostest (okay, that totally doesn't rhyme...), here is a bitty Daisya fic, a humble offering to the lovely one who's day of birth concurs with this self same date! (Hopefully... I think she's about fifteen or sixteen hours ahead of us so as hard as we tried, this may be belated!!!) The inspiration is a Turkish (because Daisya's Turkish) children's rhyme. I found the lyrics for on mamalisa's world music blog (a super nifty site... perhaps more so for a sister of a three year old than for most, but hey). The title is from the song, Karga, meaning crow. It's not a work of art, written in one school day, but I hope it serves it's duty.

To all, enjoy and to sarahfreak, we love you and joyous birthday!

* * *

Karga

_The dog wanted to fly,  
So he went to see the crow.  
When the crow told him how to fly,  
He believed the crow.  
He climbed the tree running.  
He perched on a branch,  
And spread his legs,  
And raised his ears upright,  
And barked a few times woof, woof,  
And he threw himself up in the air,  
Flapping his legs and ears.  
He fell to the ground,  
He groaned and groaned.  
The crow laughed and laughed._

"Show me."

He stuck his neck out sulkily and faux-ignored, quasi-heeded the demander by slitting his eyes and glancing at him surreptitiously from the corner of his eyes. He looked away, keeping his legs swinging steadily as a tiny foot came down hard on the muddy English ground.

"Show me!"

He pooched his lips out and watched his breath tremble into little clouds before being dashed apart by a stiff sea breeze, poncho swaying with his condensation envoys and unhooded chestnut hair gusting pell-mell around his indifferent countenance.

"Show you what?"

He was not in a showing mood at the moment but rather in a quiet, rare angsty mood on the brink of a dispassionate hyperactive one. Purple dashes elongated as he forced his jaw to stretch as in a yawn and lolled his tongue out in an indirect gesture of insult, the pace of his legs expediting marginally due the inescapable thrill misbehavior instills in mischief's disciples when they run the risk of employing their antics. He remained the cool customer under his agitator's chilling glare, swapping tongue flapping for nonchalant whistling, selecting this ability with prudence, fully aware that his fellow coveted this as of yet unattained skill.

"Show me football."

"Ugggggh…" He eyed his junior of one year without discretion now, sparing half the bite of his gaze with a lazy shut lid. "Are you serious?" The boy pouted fiercely, still planted frozen in his wisely distanced spot. A sharp eyebrow rose with his curiosity as he matched the challenging stare. "Yeah?…" the pulse of heels colliding against the dead wood of the pier's post abated. An uninterrupted pause followed, staunch scowl in place.

"Well, alright then," Daisya slipped nimbly off the boardwalk feeding the petite, pastoral, one-night stay of a town into the North Sea and squelched into the silty mud-sand shore. Hands on hips and head held high to intimate his superior years over the scarcely shorter Kanda, he whistled a short snatch of the tune from previously, all the while sizing up his potential pupil.

The squirt had asked him before about football tricks (though Daisya strongly believed he'd had not an iota of training) and been denied due to questionable motives (though Tiedoll had explained that Kanda had purely intended to extend a hand of friendship rather than one of concealed sabotage). But he was in a seeing mood now, and if a showing mood came in between, then let it be.

An abrupt cut off killed the airy music and Daisya huffed a veritable fog between he and the vicious mini-exorcist before pivoting on his heels and marching back towards the village.

"'Ey, come on!" he called upon noticing his boot tracks in the muck were the only ones trailing behind him. "If you're coming, come on." Kanda started, slipping from his ever present composure for a beat with a surprised and content expression after which he hurriedly walked then sprinted in the wake of his elder.

The high-pitched, singsong melody with cadences suited to quite another coast and accidentals falling on steps ne'er trod by the Anglicans steered the duo forward.

* * *

"You ever played before?" Daisya and Kanda stood facing one another in a junky lot that served their purpose all the same. The latter shook his head vigorously, exuding iron determination and eagerness to succeed despite his unexplored aptitude at the task at hand. "Well…" stiletto sharp eyes flicked up over the glossy black head to assess the casual appearance of a familiar bespectacled individual, "it doesn't matter much, you just want to learn some tricks, yeah?" A single nod this time. "You're a fast learner anyways," Daisya slipped the hexagon-bedecked sphere from its cradle in the crook of his arm to the ground in a smooth, swift motion.

He had something in mind for Teensy already but he needed to test its feasibility. A true gamer's in-the-zone frown manifested itself on his youthful features as he bapped the ball up and back and over with fluidity that concealed a control as intense as the gaze that monitored every motion. At last satisfied, he caught the dizzy football and fixed his companion with an amenable look and tolerant air.

"'Kay, so I'm gonna put the ball here," he stooped and acted out his words," and put one leg here and one leg… here." His disciple of athletics complied wordlessly. "Now keep a nice, relaxed stance and when I say go move this leg here and kick with the other. Got it?" A humorously serious pair of glances were exchanged and Daisya stood up and away from his prepped player. "Ready?" A short nod without eye contact. Daisya let the moment run on for drama. "Go!"

Tiedoll was on the move before Kanda had kicked the ball but a devious giggle beat even the general's patriarchal instincts. The well used toy ricocheted off of the foot that had been instructed to move and arched, quite unexpectedly, behind the startled Kanda and around in front again, this combined with the unfamiliar footing leading to a straight plummet to the ill kept plot's surface.

"Oh!-"

"Daisya!-"

"Heh heh heh heh!!!"

Tiedoll reached the boys at last, scooping up the dazed Asian from under the arms and examining him with interspersed weighty looks in the trickster's direction.

"Why did you do this naughty thing? Kanda was being friendly and you could have-"

"Yes!"

Both the chastiser and offender turned their attention to the wronged party with mild surprise. Kanda steadied himself, staring wide-eyed at Daisya with a flushed, excited expression.

"This is a _very_ nice show! _Very_ good trick!" As if he'd die if forced to wait a minute more, he replaced the ball and replicated the stance, grinning as he sprang to his back on his own initiative this time and watched the ball fly overhead.

Daisya's eyes flashed up cautiously to see Tiedoll adopting signs of uncertain contemplation, mouth slightly open and hand repeatedly adjusting his glasses, and so took the opportunity to exit the scene.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh?" he said benevolently, slapping Kanda's shoulder in a congenial way. Tiedoll sighed in defeat as Kanda nodded and set up for the stunt again.

Daisya strutted off the lot with measured step, picking up once more the whistling song with a lilt as sly and slick as it's singer (and no less pleasant for it).

_Köpek uçmak istemiş  
Birgün kargaya gitmiş.  
Karga ona anlatmış.  
Bizimki de inanmış.  
Tırmanmış koşa koşa  
Bir ağaçin dalına,  
Açmış ayaklarını  
Dikmiş kulaklarını  
Havlayıp birkaç kere  
Atmış kendini yere  
Köpek düşmüş  
vah vah vah  
Karga gülmüş  
hah hah hah._


End file.
